1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a user interface, and more particularly, to an input device for effective navigation, a user interface device and a method used by the user interface device, and a computer-readable recording medium having embodied thereon a computer program to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a user interface of a conventional mobile device. Referring to FIG. 1, four arrow keys 112, 114, 116, and 118, an OK button 120, and a cancel button 122 are used for movements between menu items (navigation), selection (confirmation) of a menu item, and cancellation of a menu item. Therefore, in the conventional device, at least six buttons are generally used for navigation. This is because the function of a button is determined by the position of the button. That is, one function corresponds to one button.